


Lesbian

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: 14_valentines, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the extent that "Choice" was the sequel to "Life," this belongs to that same universe.  Just a drabble on sexuality, which as we all know is a confusing, fluid thing, and though I've safely arrived at "lesbian" myself, I'd like to think identity is more complicated than that.  Read what the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/14_valentines/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/14_valentines/"><b>14_valentines</b></a> folks have to say about sexuality <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/14valentines/102561.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesbian

"When did you realise you were bisexual?" Cate asked, dangling her feet in the water. They were sitting on the pier, holding hands. The tide was high.

"I never did," Miranda replied, grinning. "I'm a lesbian."

"What?" Cate laughed, shaking her head. Her hair was pinned in a brutal ballerina-style knot, but some wisps still managed freedom in the wind. "But you're married!"

"Yeah," Miranda shrugged. "It's an identity. On the whole, I prefer women."

"But…" Cate frowned. "You're still married."

"I know," Miranda said, and smiled, tracing the back of Cate's hand with her thumb. "He knows."

"I see."


End file.
